


love reign o'er me

by glittercat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Dom/sub, M/M, but no smut or anything, imagine having a plot, like.. a Lot of fluff, this fic can't relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: having known each other for as long as they have, crowley and aziraphale have gotten good at communicating without words.





	love reign o'er me

**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> me: lets write a fluff fic..... again.............
> 
> anyways this is..... no plot whatsoever, just super sappy fluff i guess. not super long but i hope you enjoy it anyways! leave a comment or a kudos at the end if u wish.
> 
> (also, much of this was written at like 2 am, so pls forgive any errors lmfao)

aziraphale's fingers are tangled in crowley's hair, his lips on crowley's neck.

he kisses crowley like it's what he was made to do, leaving little pink marks all over crowley's pale skin. screw the whole angels versus demons issue- if being with crowley was a one-way ticket straight out of heaven, then aziraphale would take that without a moment's hesitation. recent events have proven that he's got more in common with crowley than anyone on his own side anyways, so he's mostly beyond the point of caring.

(besides, aziraphale has learned that it's already sort of tough to care about anything else when he's got a soft, sleepy crowley in his arms.)

 _" 'ziraphale,"_ crowley sighs, digging his nails into his angel's bare back. he says the name like it's a prayer, like he's begging and pleading for aziraphale to listen. aziraphale responds accordingly, not with words, but with soft touches and gentle kisses, sweet as honey.

he brushes his lips over crowley's neck once again, worshiping him with his mouth;

he runs his fingers over crowley's ribs, feeling the fragile bones beneath, worshiping him with his hands;

he whispers in crowley's ear, telling him things that make him blush, or smile, or sigh, worshiping him with his words. 

they're cuddled up in crowley's bed, limbs tangled between the black satin sheets. it's a bit chilly in crowley's flat- always has been- so they've got a thick duvet wrapped around their intertwined bodies as well. the autumn sun's been up for a couple of hours now, scattering soft light through the spaces between the curtains. every so often, when the angle's just right, it lights up crowley's hair, turning it an especially brilliant auburn color.

(if aziraphale didn't know better, he'd say that crowley looks positively angelic.)

crowley leans in for a kiss, leading for a moment, but then quickly letting aziraphale take control. meanwhile, his hands find their way downwards, gliding over aziraphale's soft stomach and thighs with a feather-light touch. aziraphale makes a soft humming noise, an unspoken _mmm, yes, that feels nice, keep going._

after some time, crowley shifts his position just slightly, so that he's more beneath aziraphale than beside him. aziraphale's well aware of what this means- it's crowley's way of saying _i want you to_ _be rough with me, angel, i'm all yours. do whatever you'd like to me, i don't mind._

of course, aziraphale isn't going to be _that_ rough with him, at least not yet. there's a time and place for everything, and, quite frankly, aziraphale's not in the mood- he's perfectly happy just cuddling and kissing. no need to go any further than that right now. 

however, crowley seems to be feeling very needy, and aziraphale always has a terribly difficult time saying no to him when he gets like this. there's just something very precious about a whiny, emotional crowley; he'd never have expected such vulnerability and openness from a _demon._

he kisses crowley again. this time it's fast, and aggressive, and messy, but there's still a softness there, in the way aziraphale nibbles on crowley's lower lip; in the way crowley smiles against aziraphale's mouth. aziraphale pulls away for a second just to observe, propping himself up on one elbow, while crowley stays flat on his back. he looks at crowley like he's something holy; like he's some forgotten saint, deserving of all the veneration in the world.

(this, predictably, only lasts about a second and a half, before aziraphale is on top of him again, pinning him down to the mattress, kissing him with the same hunger; the same passion, as before.)

"i love you, angel," crowley breathes into aziraphale's open mouth. "i love, you, i love you, i-" he chants the words like they're a hymn, pausing occasionally to kiss aziraphale back. he wraps his arms around aziraphale's neck, pulling him impossibly close, and aziraphale feels crowley's body practically melt into his own, heaven and hell joining together into one entity under the sheets.

"i love you too," aziraphale whispers, breaking away from the kiss. "i'll love you _forever._ " he says it like it's a fact; like there's never been any reason why he _shouldn't_ love crowley; like there's never been any reason why crowley shouldn't love him back; like there's no reason why they shouldn't keep on loving each other until the end of time. (through his eyes, there never really _has_ been any reason for any of those things. yeah, there's the whole sides issue again, but he can't really bring himself to worry about that. his relationship with crowley feels like the most natural thing in the entire universe, always has, even if he's had trouble admitting that to himself at times.)

they lie together in silence, still intertwined. crowley's still a bit restless, squirming a little under the weight of aziraphale's body, but that's nothing new- just crowley being crowley.

after a moment, aziraphale rolls over onto his back so that he and crowley can lie side-by-side again. he wraps an arm around crowley's thin little waist and holds him close, shifting his position so that he can wrap himself around his lover. (crowley has _always_ liked being the little spoon, but will deny this to anyone who brings it up. therefore, aziraphale never mentions it- just makes sure that it happens as often as possible.) crowley presses himself close to aziraphale, who keeps one arm around crowley’s body, as if he’s scared of what’ll happen if he doesn’t hold him tight. as if not even thinking about it, he traces a pattern over aziraphale’s wrist with one finger, still keeping his touches light and gentle. after a moment, he realizes that crowley's writing the words _i love you_ , as if he hasn't already said it enough.

aziraphale has never felt more at peace with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> i Know demon bones probably aren't that fragile but in this house we don't worry about such technicalities.. esp not at 2 fuckin am.


End file.
